Goodbye Charmed Ones
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: After Prue's death, Piper feels so alone that she blocks herself off to everyone even Leo. What will it take for her to come back to reality?


**Goodbye Charmed Ones **

Takes place after the Season 3 finale, from Piper's point of view.

* * *

I looked around the manor, feeling more alone than ever before. Prue was dead, and Phoebe was in the underworld. Stepping carefully over the shattered glass, I went to my sister's body again, checking her pulse for the millionth time. I couldn't believe that she was dead. It had to be some kind of test, or something. We had all come close to death before, but none of us had died. I kept expecting Prue's spirit to come back into her body, that somehow Leo had healed her before she got to heaven as he did me. But at the same time, I knew that she was never coming back. She was dead, and I was all alone.

I hadn't cried. I couldn't. I knew that I wanted to, I wanted to curl into a ball and cry until there were no tears left, but I couldn't. Instead I sat down and pulled Prue into my arms. I rocked her as I would rock a baby, wishing with all my heart that she would wake up and ask me what I was doing. But she didn't.

Leo orbed in. I didn't see him, but I could feel his presence. He didn't say anything, and I knew that he knew. 'They' would know that Prue was dead, and 'They' would have told him. I don't know what he expected to do. He couldn't comfort me, and he couldn't heal Prue. He tried to take Prue out of my arms, tried to pull me into his embrace. But I refused to let go, and screamed at him to get out. He looked at me with a hurt expression, but he orbed out anyway.

"Oh Prue, why did you have to leave me?" I spoke to her as if she was alive, in my arms. "I need you here, I need you to help me. Leo can't help, and Phoebe's not here. She couldn't help even if she was. You know that Phoebe could never comfort me the way you could. The only one that can comfort me is you, and you are the only one who can't."

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. I was still alone, and Prue had been taken out of my arms.

"Prue!" I screamed, running out of my room and downstairs. Leo was there, on the couch. "Where's Prue?" I almost growled.

He looked surprised at my voice, but offered no answer.

I came closer to him, and his expression became slightly scared. "Where is she!" I yelled in his face.

"At the morgue." He offered the simple answer as if he was apologising.

Without saying another word, I grabbed my keys and went outside to my car.

* * *

Once at the morgue, I went straight into the room where Prue was. No-one told me where to go, I just knew.

I brushed her hair out of her eyes, which were closed. She looked so peaceful, but I knew that she would have a difficult time adjusting to the fact that she was dead. She must know that it wasn't her time. It can't have been. We had become so close as sisters. Even Prue and Phoebe, who four years ago weren't speaking, were almost the best of friends. Ever since Leo and I had married, they had been spending a lot of time together, giving us some time alone.

"Look at me," I told the motionless Prue. "I'm thinking about you as if you're still here. You know that I'll never forget you, and I promise to think of you every day."

A coroner interrupted me at that moment.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"She is my sister." I said, indicating Prue.

"Oh." He said.

"I would like her to be frozen, if that is possible." I said, before he could think of something else to say.

"Why would you want that?"

"Does it matter?" I answered his question with a question, something that I knew infuriated a lot of people, including myself.

"Actually, it does. We only freeze bodies in special circumstances. So what would be yours?"

Before I could give an answer, Leo's voice came from behind me. I hadn't noticed him come in, and was startled to hear him speak. "It is necessary for her body to be frozen, as Prue has another sister who is touring Europe at this moment. We cannot have the funeral until she returns."

"OK, I'll sign the paperwork." The coroner left, leaving me to deal with Leo.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him, fixing him with a glare.

"You know that I can sense my charges, wherever they are in this world."

"Well then, leave." Leo took one more look at my glare, and orbed out.

"Don't worry Prue, I won't let them bury you until Phoebe comes back." I said, kissing my sister's hand.

* * *

Back at home, I again realised how empty the house was without my sisters. Leo was nowhere to be found, not that I wanted his company anyway. Even though it was eerie being alone, I wanted some time to myself.

I needed time to think over all that had happened, and what I was going to do now.

* * *

For the next fortnight, I did almost nothing. I hardly slept, hardly ate. I spent all my time in my room, the Book of Shadows locked in the attic as it had been four years ago before we received our powers. I didn't smile, and I didn't cry. I felt drained, emotionless, even though I knew that everything was there, under the surface, just waiting to spill over the moment I allowed it. But I didn't.

I know I closed up. That was usually Prue's job, but now that she was gone, I took a turn. I know I created a barrier around myself, a barrier that even Leo – the man I loved – couldn't break through. I know that I left Leo to take care of the club. I know I hurt him, but he stayed by me throughout the whole thing, he just let me find my own way out.

I only know this now that I have opened back up. Unfortunately, it took a tragedy for me to do that.

* * *

Unbeknown to everyone, I was pregnant at the time of Prue's death. I didn't even know, and afterwards I never noticed the signs, because I was too caught up in my own grief. Four weeks after she died, I lost the baby. At first I didn't know what was happening, I just started bleeding. When I got to the bathroom, I must have passed out, because the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital.

Leo was asleep by my side, holding my hand. On my other side was my sister. At first I was shocked, but then I found my voice and managed to talk.

"Prue." I said softly, still disbelieving.

"Yes Piper, it's me." She answered.

"But... it can't be 'cause, um, ghosts, ghosts glow. You're not glowing." I smiled despite myself, remembering the time when I had said exactly the same words to my mother.

Prue also smiled, "I'm not a ghost. Well, not today."

My smile widened. "You know, mom said those same words to me on my wedding day." I extracted my hand from Leo's and wrapped my arms tightly around my sister, silent tears cascading over my cheeks. It was the first time I had cried since she had died.

Eventually Prue leaned back so her eyes met mine, matching mascara lines smeared down our cheeks.

"Piper, do you know what you've been doing to yourself?" I just looked at her, uncomprehending. "You closed yourself off to everyone. Even Leo" she added, when she saw my gaze wander over to my husband, who was sleeping peacefully it seemed. "He managed the club, in between whitelighting. Piper you've hardly eaten since I died. You've hardly slept. I've been watching over you, and I'm so sorry that I caused you all this distress. But you have got to pull yourself together. Piper you were pregnant."

I just gaped at her. "I was what?"

"You were pregnant. You lost the baby last night."

"Oh my god." I collapsed into sobs again, crying for the baby I had killed because of my own stupidness. Prue just held me, as she always had, waiting for me to calm down before continuing.

"You need to get Phoebe back Piper." She said gently.

"Phoebe? You mean she's still in the underworld?"

"Yes. The Source is keeping her there against her will. Cole tried to bring her back, but he has to turn into Belthazor to do so, and he doesn't want to do that."

"How do I get her then?"

"You need to go to him, give him permission to transform, then stay and make sure that he doesn't hurt Phoebe while he's a demon. We both know that he'd never intentionally hurt her, but his demon half may not know any better. Then…" Prue paused and looked away, not knowing how to put the thoughts into words.

But I understood. "Then we have to bury your body." I took her chin and faced her towards me. "Prue, I've accepted it now. I know there is nothing that I can do to change destiny, and I'll just have to get through this the same way that we have always gotten through everything."

"Together" We said in unison.

"Prue, I love you." I said, hugging her tightly.

"I know you do Pipe. I love you too. I always have and I always will. I'll watch over you and Phoebe like Mom and Grams have watched over us."

More tears fell, as Leo watched our loving embrace. He had heard everything, and knew what he had to do.

When we finally pulled away, Prue kissed me on both cheeks, then on the forehead twice. "Give Phoebe a kiss for me." She said. "And tell her what I told you."

Then, golden orbs took her away from me, for the last time.

I turned to Leo, and was surprised to see him awake. He wordlessly held his hands over me and healed me, then helped me out of the bed.

"Leo, we…" he silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"I know Piper. I heard everything. Let's go." He wrapped his arms around me and orbed us out.

* * *

Four hours later, we arrived at the manor. Phoebe and Cole arrived moments after we did. It had been a hard fight, and we had all gained a scar or two, but all that mattered now was that Phoebe was safe.

I took her into my room. Leo and Cole had enough sense to stay away. I guess the recognised the need for some sister-time.

I hated having to be the one to tell her, but she didn't know. "Pheebs…Prue's dead."

As soon as I said the words, both Phoebe's and my eyes filled up with tears.

All she got out was a whisper. "You can't be serious." Then she saw my face, and knew that I was.

We cried in each other's arms for hours. When we finally pulled away, we saw Cole and Leo standing at the door. Wordlessly, them came to us and enfolded us in their respective arms. In the hours that followed, all four of us let out most of our grief.

Personally, I was surprised that Cole cried as much as he did. I didn't think he cared that much about Prue. But I guess I was wrong. He had feelings for her. Sisterly feelings of course, but feelings nevertheless.

* * *

A week later we buried the body of my sister. The funeral passed slowly and with too many thoughts; Phoebe and Leo sat on either side of me, his hand gripping mine tightly, white knuckles cold and bare against the dead heat of the church. Against my will my head raced with painful memories, and I heard nothing of the vicar's speech, as images played across my eyes, too vivid against the dull ache of grief. The priest's words meant nothing to me, and I did not hear them, my eyes were firmly planted on the golden plague; Prue Halliwell, RIP.

As the priest continued, I glanced around the church, past the rosy red cheeks of choir boys, past the pallbearers with the coffin, past the faces glancing cautiously at me. Finally my eyes found their objective; a happy smile, dark strands of hair falling before a face, a golden frame around an image. Prue's face, Prue's picture, that reassuring smile. And it brought me more comfort than the hand of my husband, or the words of the priest, or the bundles of plastic wrapped flowers and heartfelt greeting cards.

Long after everyone had left, Phoebe and I stood, staring at Prue's grave. The freshly turned earth on top reminded both of us how much had happened in just a few short weeks. Cole and Leo stood behind us, allowing us as much time as we needed.

I read the words on the headstone for the millionth time.

_Prue Halliwell  
5/21/71 – 9/23/01  
You will always be in our hearts and our thoughts  
Rest In Peace  
Forever_

That was when I realised that I couldn't do it anymore. Phoebe tearstained eyes met my own and I knew that she had come to the same conclusion as I had.

I turned to Leo. "It's over."

He looked confused. "What's over?"

"This life. You can tell them they buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister."

"What?"

"That's right." Phoebe spoke. "We are giving up our powers."

Cole stepped towards her, but she put up her hand.

"Cole, nothing is going to change our minds. Magic killed Prue, and we want nothing more to do with it."

"I mean there's not much point us staying as witches anyway, the Power of Three is broken." I added, before brushing past the men and walking to my Jeep. Phoebe followed me and we left the our respective beaus behind, stunned.

* * *

When we reached the manor, we immediately went to the attic. Phoebe looked through the book while I paced restlessly.

"Here it is." Phoebe was at the very last page in the book.

I knelt beside her and held her hand.

_Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour  
I'll call upon the ancient power  
Take your powers from we sisters three  
Take the power, strip the power_

"I don't feel any different." I said.

"Try and freeze something." Phoebe said.

So I threw a magazine in the air and tried to freeze it and it fell to the floor.

"They're gone. Our powers are gone."

Leo and Cole arrived at this moment.

"Piper, I clipped my wings." Leo said immediately.

"And I stripped my powers." Cole added.

Phoebe and I looked at each other, then at our respective men. Then we got up and ran to them.

From above, Prue watched us as we celebrated our newly found freedom. Our memories wouldn't be wiped, but we would be free of the evil that had plagued our lives for so long. The elders had robbed us of a sister, and in doing so, they had robbed themselves of the greatest force of good the world had ever seen. The Charmed Ones.

THE END

What did you think? Please review.

BTW, this is my ONLY fic where Prue will die and not come back to life, coz Prue's my fav Charmed One.


End file.
